Erased Memories
by deannaG
Summary: Alec has mysteriously lost all of his memories. Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series part 18.
1. Chapter 1

This popped into my head this morning. You may need a few tissues.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Max had exams in all of his morning classes and now he just wants to come home and check on his favorite Other!World fathers. He walks out of the portal into the living room.

Magnus is sitting on the sofa with a martini. Max sighs. He sits next to his father and rests his head against Magnus' arm, "Kind of early for martinis?"

Magnus looks at Max with tear filled eyes, "Max, Daddy has no memories of us, his family, himself."

Max blinks, "How?"

Magnus shakes his head, "I don't know. He was fine this morning. He went to the Institute like he always does. About an hour or so later, Izzy is calling and telling me that Alec had no idea who he was. He was giving the morning briefing, then he looked around and had no idea who he was, where he was, or what he was doing there."

Max holds Magnus' hand as he tries to think, "Is he sick?"

Magnus wipes away a few tears as he shakes his head, "The doctors say that physically he is fine. His mind is empty of memories. They had to give him a sedative just to exam him because he was so agitated."

"His runes?"

Magnus closes his eyes, "He has them, but they don't work. While he was unconscious, Izzy passed her stele over his Iratze rune and nothing happened. She passed her stele over a few of his runes and none of them activated." Magnus opens his eyes and looks at Max as tears roll down his face, "The love rune is also effected."

Max sits there unable to put into words what he is feeling.

Magnus continues, "This is like when he was attacked by the Obliti demon when you were a baby. But this happened in the middle of the Institute, no attack, no nothing. One minute he was fine and the next his mind is empty."

Max whispers, "Can I see him?"

Magnus nods, "Of course, Max. I was with him for a while but I knew you were coming home, so I wanted to be here for you. Let's go." He wipes his eyes and stands up.

Max stands and holds his hand as they walk through a portal into the Institute. They walk to the Infirmary.

Izzy, Jace and Maryse are sitting in the hallway. When they see Magnus and Max, they stand up. Max hugs them. He peeks into the room and sees Alec sleeping.

Jace whispers, "The doctor had to knock him out again because he wanted to leave. The doc said that if he continues to try to leave, they might have to strap him to the bed."

Magnus shakes his head, "I still don't understand how he got like this."

Izzy wipes away tears, "Magnus, it was like a switch went off in his head. He stopped mid word and looked around. He had no idea who we were or who he was."

Maryse asks, "Could this be a spell?"

Magnus shrugs, "None that I know of."

Maryse takes a deep breath, "I'll go to Idris and see if they can help." She hugs everybody and leaves.

Max watches as Alec slowly opens his eyes and looks around the room. Max walks towards the room, but Jace grabs his arm. Max looks at him confused. Jace says gently, "Put your glamour on."

Magnus nods, "I'm sorry Max, but he is already stressed, let's not add to it." He gently kisses Max's cheek.

Max nods and sets his mundane glamour, "You're right." He walks into the room.

Alec's eyes are full of fear as he watches Max walk in, "And you are?"

Max tries to smile but can't, "I'm your son, Max."

"My son? You don't look anything like me."

Max takes a deep breath, "You and Poppa adopted me, when I was a baby."

"Right, I have no idea about this husband, and I have no idea about you. I'm told I have a brother and a sister but that means nothing to me. This place means nothing to me. _**I**_ mean nothing to me."

Max nods, "I'm going to find out what happened to you Daddy and I'm going to fix this. And God help whoever did this to you." He walks out the room.

Max walks over to Magnus, "Maybe somebody prevented you from fixing Daddy when he was attacked by that demon."

Magnus shrugs, "Maybe, Max. I don't know."

Max nods. He kisses Magnus' cheek and gives his father a tight hug, "I'll find out and fix it. I won't stop until I do."

Magnus nods and kisses his forehead, "Please Max, bring me back my angel." Max hugs his father one more time. Then he hugs Izzy and Jace. He creates a portal and returns to the loft.

Magnus looks at Alec, who looks terrified. Magnus takes a deep breath and walks into the room. Alec watches him, his eyes fearful.

Magnus gives him a weak smile and sits in a chair, "Alexander, I know you are scared but you have to believe me that you are safe here in the Institute. You are in no condition to be out in the world."

"Why should I believe you?"

Magnus closes his eyes against the tears that threaten. He takes a deep breath and opens them, "Because we have been married for almost twenty three years." He holds up his left hand and nods towards Alec's hand.

Alec shrugs at the matching rings, "They are only rings. Like these tattoos. They mean nothing to me. I went into the bathroom, and I didn't even recognize my own face."

Magnus wipes away tears that roll down his face, "Alexander, I've loved you since the first time I saw you. And not for one moment did I ever stop loving you. All the shit we have gone through and we have stood side by side together. This is just a setback and we will get through it."

Alec bites his lip as he looks down at his wedding band. He looks at Magnus sadly, "I'm sorry."

Magnus nods and stands up, "At least you're sorry. That's a step in the right direction." He leaves the room.

Izzy walks over to him and hugs him, "Max will find out what happened, won't he?"

Magnus lets the tears run down his face, "I hope so, Isabelle."

Jace takes a deep breath, "I need to punch something. I'm going to the training room, let me know when Max returns." Izzy nods as Jace walks to the elevators.

Magnus glances into the room and watches Alec stare at the ceiling, "I'm going to find a room to have a good cry in, be right back."

Izzy nods as he walks down the hallway. She sits in a chair and watches over Alec.

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**group hug**


	2. Chapter 2

I really need to stop hurting Alec, and giving Magnus and Max stress.

Hold my hand as Max figures out what is wrong with his Daddy and fixes it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max walks out of the portal and runs into his bedroom. He grabs his laptop and runs to the kitchen table. He powers it up and sits down. Max taps on the keyboard waiting for it to boot up.

He glares at the laptop and creates a portal window. He doesn't have time for slow laptops, his Daddy needs to be fixed NOW. It's weird looking at HIS fathers timeline with a window, more fun actually being there but right now, he needs to find out what happened and find it fast.

He sees Daddy in a bed. He watches as a small portal opens up and a blue toddler walks out. Max smiles as he realizes that the baby is himself.

Daddy looks at the blue baby speechless. Baby!Max giggles as he climbs on the bed and tries to kiss his Daddy.

Daddy grabs the baby with both hands and holds him at arms length as the toddler giggles and reaches for him. Baby!Max in between giggles says, "Daddy."

Poppa runs in, "Alec, how are you?"

Daddy doesn't look up as he continues to keep Baby!Max from kissing him.

Poppa walks over to the bed and finally gets Daddy's attention. Daddy asks him, "Is this your kid?"

Poppa stares at him. Max sighs.

Aunt Izzy walks in and tells Poppa, "Outside." They leave the room.

Max taps on the table, _**when does Poppa fix Daddy?**_

Daddy gently puts Baby!Max on the floor. Poppa walks back into the room.

Baby!Max smiles at Poppa, "Daddy sick."

Max nods.

Poppa smiles weakly at him, "Yes he is."

Daddy looks from one to the other then shrugs, "So where am I, and why am I here?"

Max takes a deep breath, _**this sounds too familiar.**_

Poppa rubs his thumb over his fingers, "You are safe."

"That didn't answer my question." He notices his wedding band, "I'm married?"

Baby!Max giggles, "To Poppa."

Max's eyes widen, _**oh shit.**_

Daddy looks at the toddler and shrugs, "Yeah okay." He notices the runes on his arms, "What the hell are these strange tattoos?"

Poppa whispers, "They're runes."

Max shakes his head, _**could this get any worse?**_

"Runes?"

Poppa nods.

Daddy glares at Poppa and gets out of the bed. He goes into the bathroom and looks in the mirror. He sees the love and deflect/block runes on his neck. He pulls up his tshirt and sees the runes on his chest.

Max taps on the table, _**when does Poppa fix him?**_

Baby!Max walks into the bathroom and sits on the floor.

Poppa walks over and stands by the doorway. Daddy glares at him, "Okay, what freaky shit is going on here?"

Max blinks back tears, _**it just got worse.**_

Baby!Max looks up at Poppa, "Poppa fix Daddy."

Max nods, _**yes Poppa fix him.**_

Poppa walks into the bathroom. Daddy backs away from him in fear but Poppa reaches out and touches the love rune. Max relaxes as it glows blue, but he screams as Daddy's eyes roll back and he collapses. Poppa grabs him and they fall to the floor together.

Poppa holds Daddy as he whispers, "Alec, come back to me, please. I'm not ready to lose you."

Max rubs his thumb over his fingers, as tears roll down his face. Poppa is crying but Baby!Max is calm.

Baby!Max, after a few minutes walks over to them, "Daddy better."

Daddy gives him a weak smile, "Hey blueberry."

Max wipes his eyes, as Baby!Max giggles and kisses his Daddy's face.

Daddy looks at Poppa, "Magnus? Why are we sitting on the floor? By the angel, Magnus what happened?"

Poppa holds him tight as Baby!Max giggles.

Max glances at the laptop and sees that it's finally ready. He doesn't need to see anymore, THIS is not the cause of Daddy's present condition. He closes the portal window and starts typing.

He taps on the keyboard as he waits for the program to give him answers.

He looks at the timeline and sees that Daddy was attacked by an Obliti demon _again_ , six months later. Poppa never mentioned a second attack.

Max digs deeper and sees that this time, the love rune wasn't able to fix him AND the cure didn't heal him completely. It was only able to restore some of Daddy's memories. The Silent Brothers tried to restore the rest but they failed. And the cure was only a temporary thing because Daddy kept losing what memories he had, every six months or so.

Max pushes the laptop away when he sees Daddy tell Poppa that the next time he loses his memories, he wants Poppa to end his suffering.

Max takes a deep breath, pulls the laptop back and types. He finally gets a time to portal to. He syncs up his phone. Max stands, and creates a portal. Time to save Daddy.

He walks out of the portal and finds himself on Kings Highway. It's nighttime. He sees Daddy calmly walking towards the subway station. Max walks behind him. Max hears a woman scream, but only Daddy reacts to it. He starts running. Max follows.

They go down a side street. Daddy takes out his seraph blade and looks around. Max notices a demon sitting high up on a ledge waiting. Max narrows his eyes. He flicks his wrist and a garbage can crashes to the ground. Daddy runs over to check it out. The demon leaps from the ledge and Max hits it with a fireball. The demon is destroyed.

Daddy shrugs as he eyes the turned over garbage can. His phone rings.

Daddy takes it out of his pocket and smiles. Max giggles, he can tell by the twinkle in his father's eyes who is calling him. Poppa.

Daddy answers the phone, "Yes Magnus?"

Max giggles, _**I was right.**_

"I'm almost at the subway now."

"No Magnus, I don't need a portal."

Max nods, _**yes you do Daddy.**_

Daddy giggles, "Fine, you win."

Max's eyes widen as he sees the love rune glow blue and seconds later a portal opens up a few feet away from Daddy. Daddy walks through and is gone.

Max smiles, _**Daddy is safe**_. He creates a portal and returns to the loft.

He refreshes the screen on the laptop and smiles as the attack disappears. He checks the timeline and all the events caused by the second attack also are gone. Things are back to normal. Max turns off the laptop and closes it.

He takes a deep breath and creates a portal to the Institute. He crosses his fingers and hopes that Daddy is back to normal, as well.

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hear you cursing me out. I still love you. xoxoox


	3. Chapter 3

I know everybody wants to know how Alec is doing. Sorry, this took way longer than I originally planned, but here it is.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max walks out of the portal and runs to the Infirmary.

Izzy and Clary are sleeping on benches in the hallway. Max looks at his phone, it's almost two in the morning.

He peeks into the room. Magnus is sleeping in a chair and Alec is asleep in the bed.

Max walks into the room and taps Magnus on the shoulder.

Magnus wakes up, looks at Alec, then he sees Max. He stands up and pulls Max out of the room, "Max please tell me you fixed whatever happened."

Max nods as Izzy and Clary wake up. They quickly stand and walk over to Magnus and Max. "Yes Poppa, he was attacked a few months later by a second Obliti demon."

"What? No he wasn't."

Max nods, "That's what I figured. The second time, the wounds were infected. The love rune, his other runes, the cure, all affected. Daddy was never the same."

Magnus takes a deep breath, "Sounds like what happened to Maxine's Daddy when he was attacked in Downtown Brooklyn."

Max nods, "I suspect Lamar put something on the demon's claws. In my dream, he told me that he wasn't done hurting Daddy, and I thought nothing of it. Now I see it as a warning of this last attempt to change the timeline."

Magnus nods, "We killed that fuck a week ago, it took all this time to work through the timeline and rob my angel of his memories. I hope it doesn't take a week for him to get them back."

"But when we prevented Lamar from stabbing sixteen year old Daddy, he got better right away."

Magnus hugs Max, "That was different, Max. We are talking about a lifetime of memories that need to be put back in his head. Even after he recovered from the heart attack, he still needed to rest for a couple of days until he was completely himself again."

Izzy nods, "I would assume getting all those memories at one time might make somebody's head explode."

Magnus nods, "Exactly". He looks at Izzy and Clary, "Why don't you two go sleep in your beds."

Clary asks, "You sure Magnus? I would think, that you deserve to sleep in a bed more than we do."

Magnus shakes his head, "I would only toss and turn. I'd get more sleep sitting in a chair with him in the room than sleeping in our bed without him."

Clary smiles, "Gotcha." She hugs him and Max.

Izzy smiles, "I'll send Mom a fire message and update her." She hugs Magnus and Max.

Clary and Izzy walk to the elevators.

Magnus smiles at Max, "Go home and get some sleep, you earned it."

Max shakes his head, "I want to stay here with you and Daddy."

Magnus kisses his forehead, "Okay." They walk into the room. Magnus walks over to the bed and gently kisses Alec's lips, "Come back to me, Alexander." He sighs and walks over to the chair and sits down.

Max walks over to the bed and kisses Alec's cheek, "I miss you Daddy." He sits in a chair.

Eventually Magnus and Max fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus wakes up and sighs. He stands and stretches out the kinks in his back. He glances at Alec and smiles. Alec is looking at him with wide eyes. Magnus calmly says, "Good morning, Alexander."

Alec smiles, "My Guardian, why are you here?"

"You were hurt and I bought you home."

Max wakes up. Magnus grabs his arm and shakes his head, "Alec, this is Max."

Alec smiles, "Hello Max, are you a friend of my Guardian?"

Max smiles, "Yes."

Alec smiles and looks around the room, as he sits up in the bed. He giggles as he sees Izzy and Jace walk into the room, "Izzy."

Izzy smiles, "Good morning big brother, how do you feel?"

"Hmm, my head hurts." Alec looks at Jace and smiles, "Who's your friend?"

Magnus quickly says, "That's Jace." Magnus smiles at Alec, "Are you hungry?"

Alec giggles, "Yes I am."

Magnus smiles, "Okay, take a quick shower and we will go get breakfast."

"Okay."

Magnus nods as he grabs Jace's arm and walks out the room. Max and Izzy follow.

Once out in the hallway, Jace turns to Magnus, "Why doesn't my parabatai know who I am?'

Magnus sighs, "Because he's eight years old."

"What?"

Max looks at Magnus, "He called you 'my Guardian'."

Magnus nods, "The memory I locked away from him became a part of his memories when I unlocked it for adult Alec. They are returning in order. At this point, he doesn't know you, Jace."

Jace nods, "I see. But at least , we know they are coming back to him."

Magnus nods, "Yes."

Max sighs, "So I'm going to be the last thing he will remember?"

Magnus hugs him, "Hopefully it won't take too long, Max."

Izzy smiles, "Okay, I'm not a six year old little girl, but he knew who I was."

Magnus nods, "Because the different versions of you are together, so he recognizes you as being 'Izzy'."

Jace sighs, "This is way too complicated for me."

Izzy laughs, "Looks like I'm running the Institute for a few more days."

Magnus nods, "Yes."

Max asks, "Poppa, what about taking Daddy home?"

Magnus sighs, "Right now, let's get him some breakfast."

Jace smiles, "Here he comes."

Alec walks out of the room and smiles at everybody, "Done."

Magnus nods, "Let's go then." They take an elevator to the ground floor.

Izzy smiles and kisses Alec's cheek, "Later." He smiles at her.

Jace nods, "I'll go with you Izzy. Nice meeting you Alec."

Alec smiles, "Nice meeting you Jace." Jace and Izzy walk away. He smiles at Magnus, "Dining room?"

Magnus nods, "Lead the way." Alec smiles.

They walk in and Alec gets a bagel with cream cheese. Max smiles. Magnus gets a cup of tea, while Max also grabs a bagel with cream cheese. They sit at a table.

Alec eats his bagel and looks around. Magnus watches him and asks, "Something wrong, Alec?"

Alec looks at him confused, "The dining room looks different than it did yesterday."

Max suggests, "Maybe they painted it?"

Alec shrugs, "Maybe."

Magnus nods, "Alec, after you finish breakfast, we'll go to my loft."

"Go to your loft, why?"

"So you can rest from the demon attack."

Alec's eyes widen, "I was attacked by a demon? I don't remember being attacked by a demon."

Max nods, "Exactly."

Magnus smiles, "The demon took away some of your memories."

Alec bites his lip, "Oh. Is it okay with my Mom?"

"Yes, we talked while you were sleeping."

"I guess I should pack some clothes."

Magnus smiles, "That is already done. Like I said, you just need to finish eating."

Alec giggles, "Okay."

Magnus smiles, "Okay."

They finish breakfast and Magnus creates a portal to the loft.

Alec looks around with wide eyes, "This place is huge."

Max laughs.

Alec giggles as he walks around. He goes into Magnus' office, "Wow, look at all the books. Can I read one?"

Magnus laughs, "Of course, the whole purpose of having books is to read them."

Alec nods as he looks around. He finds a book and smiles, "Got one." He shows it to Magnus.

Magnus smiles, " **The Time Machine**. You interested in time travel, Alec?"

Alec nods, "I think it would be cool to go to the past or the future."

Max smiles, as he sits at the kitchen table and powers up his laptop.

Alec walks over to the sofa and sits down.

Magnus smiles, "Alec, I'll be in my office if you need something, or ask Max, or just help yourself."

Alec smiles, "Thank you..."

Magnus smiles, "I'm Magnus."

Alec giggles, "Magnus. Thank you."

Magnus nods as he walks back to his office. Max plays FreeCell on his laptop as he watches over Alec.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max's stomach growls. He stands up and stretches. He glances over at Alec and smiles. His father is stretched out on the sofa, reading. Max asks, "You hungry?"

Alec looks up from his book and smiles, "Yes." He finds a piece of paper in his pocket to use as a bookmark and places the book on the coffee table. He stands up, takes a few steps away from the sofa and stops.

Max waits for him to continue walking but he stands there staring off into space. Max turns to Magnus' office, "Poppa!"

Magnus runs out and looks at Alec. Magnus is about to call his name when Alec's eyes blink and smiles brightly at Magnus, "Hello."

Magnus takes a deep breath, "Hello, Alexander."

Alec smiles at Max, "Hi."

After glancing at Magnus, Max smiles at him, "Hi."

Alec looks around the loft, "Why am I here and not at the Institute?"

Magnus calmly says, "You were attacked by a demon and I'm keeping you safe here."

"A demon?" Alec sighs, "This turned out to be a suck ass day after all."

Max glances at Magnus, and asks, "What else happened?"

Alec sits on the sofa with a sigh, "Jace and I were supposed to see some guy about a vamp den, but the guy never showed up. Wait, did Jace get attacked too?" He looks at Magnus with scared eyes.

Magnus smiles, "No, Jace is fine. That does sound like a waste of a day."

Alec smiles as he looks at his right palm, "It wasn't all bad. A nice man read my palm." He looks shyly at Magnus, "And he told me that I was going to meet a man who would love me with all his heart."

Max looks at Magnus. Magnus smiles at Alec, "Everybody wants to hear that."

Alec nods, "So I'm here doing what exactly?"

"Recuperating from your injuries."

"And I couldn't do that in the Institute?"

Magnus shrugs, "Your Mom thought it would be better if you stayed here with me."

Alec nods, "And my Dad was okay with that?"

Max sniffs, as Magnus nods, "Yes your father was fine with the idea."

Alec sighs, "I doubt it, but okay." He shyly smiles at Magnus, "I'm sure Mom insisted that being with my Guardian was better than the Institute and to keep the peace, he agreed."

Magnus winks at him, "You may be right."

Alec giggles as his eyes twinkle, "Do you have a name?"

Magnus smiles, "I'm Magnus and this is my son, Max."

Alec smiles, "You have a son? That's awesome. Hello Max."

Max giggles, "Hello again."

Alec notices **The Time Machine** on the coffee table, "I guess I'll go back to my book."

Magnus nods, "I'll be in my office if you need me."

Alec gives him another shy smile, "Okay, Magnus."

Magnus walks into his office. Max follows him.

Magnus takes a deep breath as Max asks, "What just happened?"

Magnus smiles, "He is now sixteen."

Max nods, "Yes, that was when we saved him from Lamar, but he isn't as stressed as he was then."

"Away from the Institute, away from being a ShadowHunter, he can relax. He feels safe being here with me."

Max smiles, "I didn't know you could read palms, Poppa."

Magnus laughs, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Max."

Max snorts, "Yeah right, he just happens to see somebody right after we save him who tells him that he is going to meet the love of his life."

Magnus smiles, "Coincidence."

Max laughs, "Okay."

Magnus smiles, "Yes, Alexander." Max turns around.

Alec is standing there, smiling, "Can somebody show me how to use the coffee machine?'

Max giggles as Magnus smiles, "You hungry, I could order pizza?"

Alec nods, "Okay, that would be better."

Magnus smiles as he takes out his phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Magnus and Max sit on the sofa watching tv, while Alec sits on a chair reading his book.

As the eleven o'clock news starts, Magnus glances over at Alec and sees him fast asleep in the chair. Magnus smiles as he gently says, "Alexander."

Alec slowly opens his eyes and looks at him, "Yes?"

Max giggles as Magnus stands up. Magnus walks over to him and takes the book out of his hands, "Time for bed." He places the book on the coffee table, making sure the piece of paper holds Alec's place.

Alec stands up and sleepily smiles at Max, "Night Max."

Max smiles, "Night, Daddy." Max's eyes widen when he realizes what he said, but Alec is already following Magnus to their bedroom.

Magnus quickly flicks his hand and makes his dresser disappear. He glances at Alec, "This is your room, your clothes are in that dresser."

Alec gives him a sleepy smile, "Thank you Magnus, good night."

"Good night, Alexander." Magnus leaves his bedroom and returns to the living room. He sits back on the sofa. He smiles at Max, "I heard that."

Max giggles, "I've been making sure I don't slip up, but lucky he was too tired to hear it."

Magnus nods, "I miss my husband. I miss kissing and touching him."

"Maybe tomorrow, Poppa?"

Magnus shrugs, "I doubt it. It took a week for him to lose his memories, it is going to take a few days for him to get them back."

"Where are you going to sleep, Poppa?"

Magnus smiles, "In a chair in our room. I have to be near him."

Max nods, "How come he doesn't remember new stuff?"

Magnus sighs, "Because his memories override what's going on around him. So once he _ages_ , so to speak, the new stuff gets wiped away. But as long as he sees me as his Guardian, we will be okay."

"It's a good thing you unlocked that when you did Poppa."

Magnus nods, "It's a damn good thing, Max, otherwise we would be in trouble trying to win his trust."

Max smiles, "Sixteen year old him likes you."

Magnus nods, "Yes, I saw his sweet smiles. God I love my husband."

Max giggles, he kisses Magnus' cheek, "Good night Poppa."

Magnus smiles, "Good night, Max."

Max goes to his bedroom. Magnus secures the loft and walks into his bedroom. He smiles at Alec who is fast asleep on the left side of the bed.

He flicks his hand and a chair appears. With a sigh, Magnus sits down and tries to get some sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes and groans. He stands up and tries to stretch out the kinks in his back. Sleeping in chairs is not comfortable but at least he is sleeping. Magnus could easily put a bed in any of the empty rooms of the loft, but he would only end up tossing and turning. At least being in the same room as Alec, he gets some sleep.

He flicks his hand and the chair disappears. He looks at Alec and hopes that today is the day he gets his angel back. He walks out of their bedroom and goes into one of the spare rooms to use the bathroom and take a shower. Dressed for a new day, he walks into the kitchen and smiles at Max. They have breakfast and wait for Alec to wake up.

Alec slowly walks out of the bedroom and coldly looks at Magnus and Max, "Why am I here?"

Magnus slowly stands up and says, "You were attacked by an Obliti demon."

"And?"

"And you are recuperating here."

"Why?"

"Because obviously you are missing some memories."

Alec's eyes are cold, "Doesn't mean I can't patrol."

Max smiles, "No, but you have a reason to take a day off."

Alec glares at him, "A ShadowHunter is always on duty, we don't take days off."

Magnus smiles, "Okay, but your parents thought it would be a good idea for you to relax and get better, away from the Institute."

"Did they really say that?"

Magnus nods, "Yes they did."

"My father allowed me to be here with you?"

"Yes, he did."

Alec sighs, "Fine."

Magnus glances at Max and their son gets up. Magnus smiles at Alec, "Sit, relax." Alec nods and sits down.

Max fills a mug with coffee. He brings it to Alec.

Alec sighs, "Thank you..."

Max smiles, "Max."

"Thank you, Max." He looks at Magnus, "Do I call you 'my Guardian'?"

Magnus smiles, "Magnus will do."

Alec nods, "Magnus." He smiles as Max brings him a plate with a bagel and cream cheese on it, "Thank you Max."

Max smiles, "You're welcome." Max sits down.

They eat breakfast in silence. Alec finishes and stands up. He glances around the loft and takes a couple of steps into the living room, then stops.

Magnus and Max look at each other, wondering if they are closer to getting 'their' Alec back.

Alec straightens up and turns around to face them. His eyes are cold as he reaches behind him. His eyes narrow as he looks from Magnus to Max, "Where are my weapons?"

Magnus sighs, "You don't need weapons here. They're at the Institute."

Alec reaches into his pockets, "Are my phone and stele also there?"

"Not sure where that stuff is."

"Why am _**I**_ here?"

Magnus sighs, "You were attacked by an Obliti demon."

Alec nods, "Which would explain why I have no idea why I am here, so why couldn't I recover in the Institute?"

"Because it was decided that it would be better for you to stay here."

"My father approved this?"

Max gets up and clears the table, so that Alec won't see him rolling his eyes.

Magnus nods, "Yes Robert allowed it."

Alec sighs, "Fine." He looks around the loft, "Guardian, what am I supposed to do while here?"

Magnus gestures towards one of the spare rooms, "There's a punching bag that you can beat."

Alec nods, "Perfect."

Magnus points, "That's your room." Alec nods and walks into their bedroom.

Max sits back down at the table, "How old is he now, Poppa?"

Magnus shrugs, "No idea, but I do recognize the attitude from a few of our earlier conversations."

Max nods, "Like before his _not_ wedding to Lydia."

Magnus nods, "Exactly."

"But this is good, right Poppa because it means that he is closer to being our Alec?"

Magnus sighs, "Yes, Max..." Magnus is distracted by Alec walking out of their room wearing a tank top and sweatpants. Magnus watches him until he finds the room with the punching bag and walks in.

Max giggles, "Poppa."

Magnus glances at him, "My husband is beautiful."

Max smiles, "Too bad you can't tell him now."

Magnus sniffs, "I wouldn't even try."

Max laughs.

Magnus sits back in his chair, "So many times I walked into the Institute, after the nightclub, and I felt the calmness even before I saw him."

Max taps on the keyboard of his laptop, "What happened to him, Poppa? He was so calm and sweet yesterday, but now he is a cold ShadowHunter."

Magnus sighs, "He realized that being a ShadowHunter was all about duty and not about self. That sweet sixteen year old who was told his future consisted of a man who loved him learned that being a ShadowHunter was more important than anything."

"That sucks."

Magnus nods, "Yes, but fortunately for us, Alec eventually chose his heart over his duty." He stands up, "Yesterday, I was able to hide in my office, knowing that he was out here with you, but I'm not comfortable with him being alone."

"Hide in your office, Poppa?"

Magnus nods, "It's hard for me to see him, knowing that he isn't himself." Magnus walks down the hall to the other room.

He peeks into the room and notices Alec's tank top on the floor. Alec has his back to the doorway as he hits the punchbag, sweat glistening on his body. Magnus stares as two drops of perspiration roll down his back. They go between his _flexibility_ and _endurance_ runes. Magnus' hands twitch as he watches the drops pass between Alec's _calm anger_ and _courage in_ combat runes and disappear from sight into Alec's sweatpants.

Magnus sighs and looks up to see Alec staring at him. Magnus nods and walks away.

He walks back to the kitchen table, Max is playing Freecell. Max looks up, "Everything okay, Poppa?'

Magnus sits down, "I got caught ogling my husband."

Max laughs, "So a normal day."

Magnus sniffs, "Not really." He looks up and sees Alec walking towards them. He has his tank top on.

Alec glances at Magnus, "I'm going to take a shower."

Magnus nods, "Okay." Alec shakes his head and walks into their bedroom.

Max smiles, "Maybe he wants you to join him?"

Magnus glares at his son, "I doubt it."

Max giggles.

Magnus glares at him, as he walks to the bar. He makes a martini and returns to the kitchen table.

Max smiles, "Kind of early for martinis."

Magnus sniffs, "Don't you have homework to do?"

Max giggles and is about to answer when Alec comes storming out of the bedroom. His hair is still damp and his eyes are cold, "What the hell is going on here?"

Magnus takes a deep breath, he has an idea what has set Alec off, "I told you..."

Alec cuts him off, "Right an Obliti demon. But a demon didn't give me a Love rune or the wedding rune. Wait, if I married Lydia then why aren't I with her?"

Magnus takes a deep breath,, "Alexander..."

"No, I want the truth or I'm leaving." He walks towards the door.

Magnus stands up, "Alexander, you're married to me." He pushes back the sleeve on his left arm to show Alec his wedding rune tattoo.

Alec stops and stares at the tattoo. He looks at Max, "And you?"

Max looks at Magnus, who nods at him. Max pushes his sleeve back to show Alec the tattoo he got to celebrate his fathers' 20th anniversary, "I'm your son."

Alec looks from one to the other in silence, then his eyes flutter and he passes out. Max being closer gets to him two steps before Magnus and together they get him to the sofa. Max runs to the kitchen and fills a glass with orange juice.

Alec slowly opens his eyes and looks at Magnus, "By the angel, how much am I missing?"

Magnus sits on the coffee table, "Over twenty years."

Max hands Alec the glass and sits next to Magnus. Alec looks at him, "Thank you. I'm sorry."

Max shrugs, "It's not your fault."

Alec shakes his head, "You should have told me."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "You barely believed me when I said that Robert approved you being here, so how would I expect you to believe that we were married."

Alec nods, "Good point." He shakes his head, "How did my Guardian become my husband?"

Magnus smiles, "It wasn't easy but I was persistent."

"And my wedding to Lydia?"

Magnus laughs, "I crashed it. You left her at the altar and kissed me."

Alec's eyes widen, "I kissed you? In front of everybody?"

Magnus nods, "Clave members, your parents."

"By the angel."

Max giggles, "It was awesome."

Magnus laughs, "It was a pretty awesome kiss."

Alec blushes, "My parents must have been pissed."

Magnus sniffs, "Yes they were, but Maryse eventually accepted that I loved you."

"And my father?"

"He had issues with it and I had issues with him. Especially when it came to him hurting you."

Alec's eyes widen, "My father would never hurt me."

Magnus nods, "I'm afraid so."

Alec sighs, "This is too much." He stands up, "I'm going to lie down and hopefully this will make better sense when I wake up."

Magnus nods, "Okay." He watches Alec slowly walk to their bedroom.

Max walks back to the kitchen table and sits down.

Magnus walks out to the balcony and stares at Manhattan.

"You okay, Poppa?"

He shakes his head, "We are so close to getting Alec back and I'm scared that something is going to happen to prevent that."

Max rests his head on Magnus' arm as he holds his father, "Like what?"

"I don't know."

Max sniffs, "Lamar is dead, there is no way he could of put a second plan into action if this one failed. We won."

Magnus nods, "You are probably right, Max."

Max smiles, "I am right."

Magnus smiles, "And so modest." He kisses Max's forehead, "Let me check on him, then we can order from that Chinese place that has his favorite Sweet and Sour Pork."

Max smiles, "Yum."

Magnus laughs. He walks back into the loft and goes into his bedroom.

Alec is on the left side of the bed. Laying on his right side fast asleep. Magnus sighs. He turns to leave when he hears a familiar sound. He turns around and sees Alec scratching the sheets with his left hand. Alec's eyes are closed but he has a pained look on his face. It's been a long time since Magnus saw him do that. Alec rarely goes to bed before him now.

Magnus walks over to the bed and gets in. He inches closer to Alec until his finger tips touch Magnus' arm. Magnus watches as Alec smiles and his hand grabs Magnus' arm in an attempt to pull him over. Magnus moves closer until Alec sighs and rests his head on Magnus' chest.

Alec whispers his name and snuggles closer.

Magnus closes his eyes. He know he can't stay but he enjoys having Alec in his arms again. After a few minute, Magnus gently pulls away from Alec. He stands up and watches with a smile as Alec moves over to where he was. Magnus leaves the room with a sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus and Max are finishing up their dinner, when Alec walks out of the bedroom. He smiles at both of them, "Hey, where's mine?"

Max giggles as he gets Alec's food out of the fridge. He glances at Magnus, who shrugs. Max plates Alec's food and warms it up with a flick of his hand. He brings it over to Alec.

Alec smiles at him, "Thanks, blueberry."

Max looks at him with wide eyes, "You're welcome." He goes to kiss Alec's cheek but stops himself. He walks back to his chair and sits down.

Alec eats. He glances up at Max, "Blueberry, you're home, you don't need your glamour."

Max blinks as he looks down at his hand. His _brown_ hand. He glances at Magnus, who smiles at him, and watches his hand turn blue. He looks up at Alec.

Alec smiles at him, "Better." Max smiles.

Alec asks, "So why are we having Chinese food for breakfast?"

Magnus smiles, "Because it's dinner time."

Alec turns around and looks out the window. The sun is just setting. He turns back to Magnus, "Then why was I sleeping?"

Magnus sighs, "You were taking a nap."

"A nap? Why am I not at the Institute?"

Magnus shakes his head, "I can't do this again." He gets up and walks to the bar.

Alec looks at his son, "Max?"

Max shrugs as he gets up and starts clearing the table.

Alec sighs and stands. He walks into the living room and sees **The Time Machine** on the coffee table. He smiles, "I loved that book when I was a child. Being able to move through time. Seeing the past and..."

Max looks up when Alec stops talking. His father is standing and staring off into the distance. Max looks at Magnus, but his other father is pouring his martini into a glass and isn't paying attention to his husband.

Max isn't sure what to do, so he watches Alec. A few minutes later, Alec blinks his eyes and looks at Max. Max gives his father a weak smile.

Alec looks at Magnus, who is sipping from his glass, "Magnus, what happened to me?"

Max hears the glass shatter on the floor as Magnus runs to his husband. He takes Alec's head in his hands and kisses him. Alec pulls away, "Magnus?'

Magnus shakes his head, "First we kiss, then we talk." He goes back to kissing Alec. Alec puts his arms around Magnus' waist and pulls him close.

Max walks over to them and puts his arms around both of them. He rests his head against Alec's arm.

Magnus pulls away and rests their foreheads together with a sigh. Alec starts to say something, but Magnus kisses him, "Not time for talking." He closes his eyes as he rests his forehead against Alec's.

Max holds them tight and nods in agreement with Magnus.

A few minutes later, Magnus sighs and lets Alec go. He pulls Alec to the sofa and pushes him. He leans over to kiss his husband and sighs, "Now we talk." He looks at Max.

Max giggles, "Coffee for Daddy?"

Magnus nods as he walks over to the bar and flicks his hand. The glass reappears in his hand filled with his martini. He walks over to the sofa and sits down next to Alec. Max brings over a mug of coffee and hands it to Alec. Max kisses his father's cheek and smiles.

Max sits on the coffee table.

Magnus sighs, "What is the last thing you remember?"

Alec thinks about it, "I kissed you goodbye this morning then I went to the Institute. I began my morning briefing, then I'm standing here in the living room."

Magnus sighs, "That kiss goodbye was two days ago."

"What?'

Magnus nods, "Today is Thursday."

"By the angel, Magnus, what happened?"

"Obliti demon"

Alec looks at him, confused, "In the Institute?"

"No, back when Max was a baby."

"Right and the love rune fixed me."

"Yes, but you were attacked a few months after that by another one."

Alec takes a big gulp of coffee, "This happened in the past?"

Max nods, "You were on Kings Highway."

"Who was I with?"

Max shakes his head, "Nobody."

Alec sighs, "Once we got you, I never patrolled by myself. Oh wait, Magnus, don't you have a supplier on Kings Highway?"

Magnus nods, "That could have been the night I made chicken cacciatore and you were taking forever to get home."

Max nods, "You called Daddy and gave him a portal to come home."

Magnus smiles, "Portal beats subway."

"So the phone call really happened. Daddy did you hear a woman's scream on your way to the station?"

Alec shakes his head, "No, if I did I would have checked it out."

Max nods, "Which is what you did and the demon was waiting for you."

Magnus holds Alec's hand tight, "Then what happened Max?"

"I distracted Daddy by making a garbage can tip over and killed the demon before it could attack him. You called up and Daddy was safe."

Magnus shakes his head, "No, Max, what happened after he was attacked by the demon."

Max leans over and kisses Magnus' cheek, "It doesn't matter, Poppa. I kept Daddy from getting hurt."

Alec nods and kisses Magnus' lips, "He's right, Magnus. I guess the two days I lost were me getting my memories back?"

Magnus nods, "And it was a fun couple of days."

"Really, Magnus?"

Magnus nods, "Oh yes, I found out your favorite book was **The Time Machine**. That when you were sixteen you had the sweetest smile. That I still love when you work out with a punching bag."

"All that took two days?"

Magnus sighs, "There were some rough parts that I care to forget. Your memories are finally back and that is all I care about."

"Did you find out who did this?"

"Lamar."

"Lamar? But isn't he dead?"

Max nods, "In the dream when I found out about Prospect Park, he alluded to something but it wasn't until this happened when I realized what he was talking about."

Alec sighs, "What if he has other tricks that are going to sneak up on us?"

Magnus shakes his head, "This was done before his death, it took time for it to go through the timeline and hit you. This was his plan B, if his attack in Prospect Park failed."

Max smiles, "Lamar is 0 and 7, if you also include his other world selves. Lamar was a loser."

Magnus smiles, "Mr. Lightwood, you owe me some 'us' time."

Max giggles as Alec smiles, "Mr. Bane, I believe you are right."

Max smiles, "I know the drill. Lock up the loft."

Magnus nods, "Exactly. Good night Max."

"Good night Poppa." He kisses Max's forehead and stands up.

Alec stands up and kisses Max's forehead, "Night blueberry."

"Good night, Daddy." Max smiles as his fathers walk hand in hand to their bedroom. He secures the loft and walks into his bedroom.

 _ **-the end-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few callbacks and a lot of extras. Did you like it?

Up next, a little fluffy goodness. As you may or may not remember from **Max is on the Warpath** , Cardigan (AU) Magnus and his Alec are getting married, and guess who got an invitation. I'll give you a hint. Begins with 'M' and ends in 'ax'. :D


	4. Loser Lamar

**In case you are scratching your head, here are Lamar's failed attempts to kill Alec.**

On Atlantc Avenue

At the Lightwood-Bane Wedding

2nd Obliti demon attack

Davidson's meeting

Prospect Park

Assistant D.A. - car bomb

Redefined AU - demon attack

(so far)


End file.
